


Одиночество или... свобода?

by Tayash



Series: Ширитори на дайри [10]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Love-tune | 7ORDER (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Gen, преслеш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Summary: Тайга - человек без привязанностей, птица в небе.
Series: Ширитори на дайри [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974073





	Одиночество или... свобода?

Кентаро стоит на остановке и ждёт автобус, который опаздывает уже минут на пятнадцать. За почти два с половиной года он так и не привык к нерегулярному расписанию транспорта Америки против почти минута в минуту прибывающие автобусы и поезда далёкой родной Японии.  
  
Чтобы скоротать время в ожидании, Кентаро как-то почти незаметно для самого себя начинает курить. Первая пачка дешевых сигарет, купленная на какую-то мелочевку, найденную в карманах, сменяется не одним десятком марок. Впрочем, Кентаро не отдаёт предпочтения какой-то одной и не особо запоминает их - он просто курит, не важно, что именно.  
  
Ясуи переводит уставший взгляд на наручные часы, показывающие без двадцати восемь, и вздыхает. Если автобус не подойдёт через три минуты, он плюнет и отправится домой пешком. Руки привычно извлекают из кармана косухи начатую пачку, сигарета ловко зажимается губами и Кентаро судорожно шарит в поисках зажигалки, которую никак не удаётся найти.  
  
"Неужели потерял?" - думает он разочарованно и понимает, что имеющихся денег хватит только на проезд. Что ж, сэкономит одну сигарету на будущее.  
  
Неожиданно перед лицом вспыхивает огонёк, и Кентаро на какую-то долю секунды удивляется, но прикуривает.  
  
\- Не благодари, - незнакомец опускает медицинскую маску и криво улыбается.  
  
Кентаро совершенно точно уверен, что пару минут назад рядом никого не стояло. Этот парень появляется так незаметно и бесшумно, будто в роду у него были кошки. Высокий и весь странно-правильный в пропорциях, он какой-то удивительно потрясающий, что Кентаро даже забывает затянуться. Типичный японец, гармонично вписавшийся в чужую культуру и растворившийся в ней, но в нём что-то притягивало. Кентаро думает, что возможно это непривычный растрепанный хвостик на затылке или неуловимая хищная грация в каждом движении, а может дело в тонких пальцах, почти так же, как и Кентаро, сжимающих зажжённую сигарету.  
  
Автобус приходит спустя минуту, и Ясуи немного, самую малость разочарован, что этот незнакомый парень всё ещё стоит на остановке и ждёт другой маршрут. Он прислоняется лбом к стеклу и переключается на мысли о доме, где его ждёт пустая холодная квартирка и тихая обычная ночь.  
  
***  
За месяц Кентаро случайным образом сталкивается с этим парнем ещё четырежды, каждая встреча из которых заканчивается выкуренной сигаретой и разными автобусами, а на пятую ему протягивают руку и тепло улыбаются:  
  
\- Кёмото Тайга, будем, что ли, знакомы. Кажется, Япония никак не хочет оставить меня в покое.  
  
Кентаро совсем чуть-чуть ощущает вину из-за сказанной фразы, но пожимает длинную холодную ладонь. На Тайге тонкий темно-синий плащ и широкополая шляпа, под которой он будто прячется от посторонних. А за спиной никак не вяжущийся с образом рюкзак.  
  
\- Ясуи Кентаро. Ты оттуда сбежал что ли?  
  
Ему в ответ утвердительно хмыкают, хотя это получается как-то немного горько и разочарованно.  
  
\- Можно и так сказать, - Тайга достаёт из кармана пачку недешевых сигарет и зажимает в губах одну, щёлкая зажигалкой, а после кидая её Кентаро. Тот от неожиданности ловит. - Не люблю контроль, люблю свободу. Люблю дышать полной грудью и делать безумные вещи. Здесь я всё это могу!  
  
Ясуи пытается связать то, что говорит Тайга с его внешностью и как-то не очень получается. Ну не представляется ему этот парень человеком, способным на безумные вещи. Он скорее кажется спокойным, расчетливым и здравомыслящим, а вовсе не чудаком с сорванной крышей.  
  
\- Хочешь, покажу свободу?! - у Тайги так зазывающе блестят глаза, что отказаться было бы преступлением, и Кентаро кивает головой. - Поехали со мной!  
  
Впервые за два с половиной года Ясуи даже не представляет, куда едет с человеком, которого совершенно не знает. За окном автобуса мелькают яркие улицы, толпы людей и подростков, мигающие неоновые вывески, манящие и завлекающие. Тайга что-то говорит, много и быстро, Кентаро не успевает уловить смысл половины сказанных слов, наверняка сленговых, и просто улыбается, глядя на сияющие счастьем глаза.  
  
\- Можно я буду говорить по-японски? - неожиданно трясёт его за плечо Тайга и переключается на родной язык, хотя всё равно постоянно перескакивает на английский и обратно, и Кентаро уже даже не пытается понять, что ему хотят сказать.  
  
Они выходят на остановке спустя почти час. Тайга хватает его за запястье и тянет в неизвестном направлении.  
  
\- Ты обязательно должен побывать на "Звездном дереве", это потрясающее место! Вся округа как на ладони!  
  
Кентаро немного запоздало удивляется, как легко и беззаботно Тайга вклинился в его личное пространство и ушел от формальностей, обращаясь на "ты" практически сразу. Обычно Кентаро старается держать дистанцию, а тут её словно и не было.  
  
Они долго петляют по темным проулкам куда-то вглубь. Света всё меньше, обжитых домов - тоже. Почти не слышен шум авто и разговор людей где-то там далеко. Всё приглушенно и будто бы фоном. В итоге Тайга приводит Кентаро в странное место - заброшенный парк развлечений. Темный и неприветливый.  
  
\- Ребят, я друга привёл! - кричит Тайга в пустоту и Кентаро неосознанно подходит к нему ближе. В голове проносится запоздалая мысль о маньяках и жертве, но бежать уже в любом случае поздно.  
  
Что-то громко щелкает и несколько ближайших палаток загораются разноцветными огнями. Ясуи теперь может разглядеть троих парней примерно одного роста с Тайгой - друзья его, по всей видимости.  
  
\- Знакомьтесь, это Кентаро, - Тайга выталкивает его из-за спины. - Кентаро, это Кейси, Том и Дэниэл, мы вместе тусуемся. Ребят, а ну-ка запустите нам "Звездное дерево"!  
  
\- Ха, да без проблем! Полезайте!  
  
Только сейчас Ясуи видит колесо обозрения, старое и страшное. Тайга тянет его за руку. На губах застыла мягкая полуулыбка.  
  
\- Идём!  
  
Кентаро немного боится высоты, но как-то показывать этот свой страх совсем не хочется, поэтому он кивает и первым заходит в кабину с широкими окнами. Парни запускают механизм, и колесо со скрипом и скрежетом начинает вращаться.  
  
\- Ты не бойся, оно прочнее, чем кажется, - будто почувствовав чужой страх, успокаивает его Тайга и снимает с плеч рюкзак. - Мы почти на окраине, но сверху будет видна вся округа. Шикарное зрелище!  
  
Колесо обозрения неспешно поднимается всё выше и выше. Становится заметно прохладнее, и Кентаро ежится. Тайга это замечает.  
  
\- У меня чай в термосе есть. Как будем наверху, погреемся.  
  
И это, пожалуй, самое странное, что узнаёт за вечер Ясуи. Ну, какой нормальный парень будет таскать в рюкзаке термос с чаем?! Кабинка замирает в высшей точке, чуть раскачиваясь из сторону в сторону из-за гуляющего на высоте ветра с характерным слегка раздражающим скрипом.  
  
Кентаро даже не думал, что город так красив с высоты. Сотни огней там, внизу, в темноте, кажутся опрокинутыми на землю звёздами. Друзья Тайги вырубают свет в заброшенном парке развлечений, и город начинает светиться ещё ярче.  
  
\- Потрясно, правда? - Тайга протягивает ему пластмассовый стаканчик с непривычно толстыми стенками и горячим чаем, о который так удобно греть немного замерзшие пальцы. - Я всего один раз поднимался сюда, когда познакомился с ребятами.  
  
\- И только? - удивляется Кентаро. Тайга снимает шляпу и кладёт рядом с собой. Ладони крепко сжимают точно такой же стаканчик.  
  
\- Обычно сюда парочки приходят, романтика, все дела. Но я хотел снова побывать здесь, чтобы показать кому-то действительно свободу. Без какого-либо иного подтекста. Просто тишина и спокойствие. И бесконечная во все стороны свобода.  
  
Кентаро смотрит на незнакомого человека и понимает, что он почувствовал в первую их встречу. Это были крылья за спиной, крылья свободы, когда ни от чего не зависишь, ни к чему не привязан. Когда можешь в любой момент сорваться и улететь.  
  
Тайга - человек без привязанностей, птица в небе. И кем бы он ни был, чем бы ни занимался в жизни, он всегда будет парить над всеми.  
  
Кентаро достаёт из кармана пачку и зажимает в зубах очередную сигарету. Перед лицом щелкает зажигалка, на секунды освещая лица пламенем. Тайга тоже тянется за своей дозой никотина, но вместо того, чтобы снова щелкнуть зажигалкой, наклоняется к Кентаро совсем близко, прикуривая от его сигареты.  
  
Они сидят в молчании две выкуренные сигареты и стаканчик чая, и Кентаро думает, что ещё никогда в жизни не ощущал себя настолько близким с кем-то. Тайга - птица свободного полёта, и раз её нельзя держать в клетке, то Кентаро хотел бы летать рядом с ней.


End file.
